detectivegrimoirefandomcom-20200214-history
Detective Grimoire (game)
:For the titular character, see Detective Grimoire (character). :For the second installment of the series, see Detective Grimoire: Secret of the Swamp. ---- Detective Grimoire is a freeware flash webgame and the first installment in the Detective Grimoire series. It was developed by SFB Games and published by Armor Games on Newgrounds on July 5, 2007, and on their own website on November 24, 2007. Summary Detective Grimoire has the titular detective visit the Coils and Co. Fairground to determine who murdered Hugh Everton, an elderly employee at the amusement park. Gameplay Summary The game mainly consist in a three-steps formula; explore, investigate and interrogate. Grimoire must move in the Fairground using the blue arrows located at the corners of each scene to get to new areas, or simply using the map once the area has been discovered for the first time. There's a total of 12 scenes to discover, most of them with a character to interrogate. In each scene there will be at last one clue to uncover from the background and five conversations with each one of the suspects that would only be unlocked by interrogating other suspects or finding enough clues. The main mission is to find every suspect innocet bar one and return with the Officer James in the first scene to find out the truth about who was the murderer, how did he do it and what were its motivs to get it behind the bars. Hub and Mechanics The game hub consist in a row of four options located at the bottom of the screen, which includes the next functions: * Clues: A space with information for all the clues found through Grimoire's exploration in the Fairground. It can also be used to get more information about certain characters. * Suspects: A sumary that includes the roles, locations and information of each one of the suspects that work in the Fairground. There's a total of 6 suspects, plus the victim. * Map: The main method of transport in the game. It consists of a full drawing of the Fairground, sectioned in twelve scenes for practical uses. You can only tranport to a scene only when you have visited it for the first time, though. After that, you will be able to get to that zone quickly everytime you want. * Notes: Includes general information about the suspects, the locations. and even has a space to read the tutorial. There can also be saved the game, in case that you need to close the web browser Interrogation Grimoire uses an unique ability in this game that allows to detect if someone is lying during an interrogatory via eye contact. During a cutscene of this type, Grimoire will keep his eyes seeing up at the screen while making questions to the character he thinks is suspicious in the case. The main mechanic is to control Grimoire's vision with the mouse pointer. To get pass this test succesfully you have to stare at the background of the scene and wait to see a flashing light that indicates the right moment to stare bask at a character. Doing it in the wrong moment will result in a failure and you will have to start over the eye contact test. Characters *Detective Grimoire *Little Girl *Officer James *Hugh Everton *Charles Ringer *Mandy Ferrier *Pete Nubhat *Jerry Spears *Ricky Warrer *Gary Coils Full Plot Grimoire is called by Gary Coils to resolve the assasination of Hugh Everton, who was found dead by Jerry Spears in the Hall of Mirrors atraction. Once Officer James tells the full information about the case, Grimoire starts seeking for clues and more information that might help to solve the case at the Fairground itself. Just a few moments later, Grimoire meets the Littke Girl at the entrance of the Fairground and after a few words, she gives Grimoire a map with all the instalations of Coils and Co., just to disappear seconds after. Passing trough the main gate, Grimoire meets the main suspect in the case; Charles Ringer the clown. A few conversations doesn't seem enough to declare Charles to be the real murderer, so instead, Grimoire has to investigate all the Fairground meeting new people and finding clues about what really happened the last night. Among the suspects, Grimoire meets Mandy Ferrier, the young attendant at the ring shooting tend, Ricky Warrier, the Fairground's official mascot and Pete Nubhat, the Fariground's mechanic as well as the Cleaning Employee Jerry Spears and the Gounder of the Fairground, Gary Coils. As Grimoire explores through the place, he finds out that the weapon used to kill Hugh was a large piece of mirror from the Hall of Mirrors adorned with a black-stained piece of cloth from Charles Ringer's costume. Despite this last fact, the other clues and testimonies point out that the murderer was not other than Pete Nubnat, the mechanic. Grimoire tells this information to Officer James and both find out the plan that Pete used to stab Hugh, resulting in the arrest of Pete and thus concluiding Grimoire´s first adventure. Development Critical Reception Gallery DetectiveGrimoire-TitleScreen.jpg|Title Screen Category:Games